Quanta
The Quanta is a Corpus mining laser cutter used by Corpus Quanta Rangers and is the basis of the Mutalist Quanta and Paracyst, and the Quanta Vandal though the weapons share little in common other than basic appearances and similarly functioning secondary fires. It features high damage per second with perfect accuracy, and a secondary fire mode (default ) which launches explosive energy cubes that detonate on contact with enemies, weapons fire, or after a short period of time, dealing AoE damage. Characteristics This weapon deals damage. Advantages *Excellent ammo efficiency on normal firing mode. *Good chance to proc per second. *Specializes in damage, making it effective against Robotic and Machinery-enemies. Electricity is a versatile damage type, combining for , and , each effective against an enemy faction. *Secondary fire lobs a small damage cube that explodes after a period of time or when hitting an enemy, with a high chance to proc. **Attacking the cube before it hits an enemy will prematurely detonate the cube, dealing twice as much damage. **Amount of cubes is limited only by ammunition. **Cubes can land reliable headshots by detonating them above targets. *Unlike most explosive weapons, Quanta does not damage the player. *Has a polarity. *Longest reach of all range-limited weapons, 50m. Disadvantages *While Quanta has much longer range (50 meters) than most other continuous beam weapons, it still limits your ability to damage enemies beyond the maximum range. *Cubes consume 10 rounds each and will not function with less than 10 rounds. *Cubes have slow travel time and will come to a complete stop roughly 15 meters from the firing position. *Frequently using the secondary fire will drain ammo quickly. Comparisons Notes *Only available from clan research in the Energy lab. *When combining elements, the Quanta's element is added last. This means if, for example, and damage mods were added, the elemental damage results would be and . *Like the Mutalist Quanta, the Quanta has a secondary fire mode that lets it shoot cubes that travel up to 15 meters before stopping in mid-air, and can bounce off environmental objects. Unlike the radioactive orbs of the Mutalist version, the Quanta's cubes will explode upon impact with the first enemy they touch or by being fired upon by any weapon, dealing AoE damage. The cubes will also detonate 8 seconds after stopping in mid-air. **Also unlike the Mutalist Quanta, the user is not limited by how many cubes can be fired at any given time, and are only limited by the amount of ammo in their magazine. **Although the cubes will deal high damage upon impact with an enemy, detonating the cube using weapons fire will make it deal bonus damage. **Additional cubes generated by Split Chamber will follow a similar trajectory, however once they move far enough apart, they will likely collide with each other and bounce off in opposite directions. This effect can be avoided using at a high enough rank. **If an element is combined with the Quanta's base damage, the additional element can proc by itself during a cube explosion, ex. adding to form can result in the Cube dealing proc. This happens because when the default element is combined with other element to get a combined element, the combined element only works on the primary fire, but not on the explosion on the secondary fire. **Punch Through mods modify the behavior of cubes: instead of detonating on impact with an enemy, the cubes will pass through that enemy while still dealing its usual damage. Additionally, the cube can also pass through any object without bouncing, with the distance penetrated dependent upon the punch-through distance of the current mod. In both cases, the cube will lose its punch-through behavior after it has traveled its slated punch-through distance through enemies or objects, regaining its ability to bounce off walls and detonate upon enemy contact. **The cube's damage element is retained even if additional elements are installed unto the weapon, giving it a chance to proc on explosions. *Heavy Caliber will not affect the accuracy of the primary fire as badly as it does on other continuous weapons, but multishot will affect the secondary fire by launching the cubes at noticeably different angles. * will increase the flight speed of the cube and the distance it travels before it comes to a complete stop. *Fire rate mods actually shorten the time between firing a cube. *Cubes will immediately explode should they make contact with Bulwarks summoned via Tectonics, Blunts, and Ramparts. Tips *The Quanta's cubes will detonate if exposed to weapons fire, including explosions from other nearby cubes. This can be used to create a chain detonation by launching multiple cubes within explosion range of each other, then shooting one of them to detonate all the cubes. *The innate polarity matches . Trivia *Unlike the Mutalist Quanta, the weapon's arms do not rotate when firing, and instead both ends are used to emit two laser beams that meet together at the reticle. **As it was originally intended as a mining tool, it is likely that the laser emitters would not have aimed at the same point, but instead cut around a location, with the arms rotating to cut out mineral hotspots in the shape of a cone. As a weapon, however, there would be little use for this level of articulation. Aiming the lasers at a single point alone would be enough for a weapon. As such, the rotation would not be needed. *The Quanta appears to fire two beams at once. If a Riven Mod with more that -50% multishot is installed, the bottom beam stops firing. **It was previously believed that both lasers emitted are cosmetic, and the true laser that actually strikes the enemy is invisible and projects from the center of the gun, as when punch through is added, only the lower laser appears to collide with anything. *This is the only weapon that can benefit from both and . *Despite the Quanta being the original Corpus version of the weapon, it was introduced into the game after the Mutalist Quanta. *Its default colors are the same as the Mutalist version, although only the Primary, Secondary and Energy affect its colors. *The Quanta is used by Quanta Rangers in Corpus Archwing missions. Media Warframe0349.png|The Quanta as it appears in the Codex. Quanta Colour Customization.png|Quanta Colour Customization Tenno Reinforcements - Quanta Warframe Quanta First Look Warframe Quanta Pro Builds 5 Forma Update 14.1.0 Warframe Quanta A Look at Warframe Quanta A Gay Guy Reviews Quanta, The Pre-Herpes Edition Warframe Quanta First Look & Gameplay Warframe QUANTA Build Guide Patch History }} See Also *Quanta Vandal, the Vandal variant of this weapon. *Mutalist Quanta, the hybrid Infested version of this weapon. *Paracyst, the fully Infested version of this weapon. de:Quanta fr:Quanta ru:Кванта Category:Weapons Category:Primary Weapons Category:Research Category:Corpus Category:Electricity Damage Weapons Category:Blast Damage Category:Update 14 Category:Assault Rifle Category:Continuous Weapons